


The Babysitter

by DramaLama



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaLama/pseuds/DramaLama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya works part time at a day care centre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Babysitter

“Aomine, stop running around please, it’s lunch time now. Come eat or else Murasakibara will finish your sandwich.”

“One more goal, Tetsu!”

“Ahomine, Kuro said stop!”

“Shut up Bakagami!”

Kagami leapt up from the little plastic chair he’d been sitting on, half-eaten fairy bread tossed aside. The little red head made a mad charge towards the grinning Aomine but before he could grab the blue headed boy, warm hands caught him round the waist and he felt himself be lifted up into Kuroko’s arms.

“Kagami.” Kuroko reprimanded.

The red head pouted and nuzzled into Kuroko’s neck. A muffled, “sorry Kuro…” drifted into Kuroko’s ear. How could he stay mad at this? He hugged the boy tightly to his chest, “it’s okay Kagami, now go back to your lunch before Mura—“

The tall, purple headed boy flashed him a content, lazy little smile. Kagami’s and Aomine’s plates were spotless and Midorima was also missing. Only Akashi sat there still munching on his sandwich.

Kuroko sighed. Maybe fairy bread hadn’t been the greatest idea for a lunch considering Kagami’s huge appetite and Murasakibara’s unhealthy love for all things sweet. He felt Kagami fidget in his arms so he tightened his hold on the boy not wanting him to fall.

“Kagami?”

“M-my bread…”

Oh no…

The red head’s eyes twinkled with unshed tears and he sniffed. Kuroko hurriedly made to rub Kagami’s back to calm the boy and reassure him that there were more sandwiches in the kitchen but then Aomine chose that moment to latch onto his leg, almost making him trip and drop Kagami.

“Tetsuuuuu, pick me up too.”

Kuroko struggled to regain his balance, “Aomine, let go and I’ll pick you up or else you’ll hurt yourself and Kagami.”

“But I don’t wann—“

Kuroko’s eyes widened as a green cushion smacked Aomine right in the face. The tanned boy spluttered and was forced to let go of Kuroko as he fell on his rear. Aomine threw the cushion to the side, face red with anger. Kagami started giggling, which soon turned into full blown laughter. At least he wasn’t sad anymore. On the other hand…

“Shut up Bakagami! Midorima, you threw that didn’t you!”

Kuroko sighed and put Kagami down. The red head didn’t even notice, too busy laughing at Aomine.

“Of course it was me, I never miss.” The green haired boy stood proudly up on one of the playhouses, hands on his hips with a pile of multi-coloured cushions at his feet.

“Midorima!”

Another cushion smacked the boy in the face.

Kagami could not stop laughing at this point. He was doubled over on the ground, clutching his stomach, tears in the corner of his eyes.

Kuroko picked up the fuming blue head before Midorima could get him with another cushion.

“Kuroko, you made me miss! I would’ve got him.” Midorima crossed his arms and pouted.

Kuroko rocked the angry Aomine in his arms before the blue head got really mad and went after the other boy. He had to calm Aomine first before he went to Midorima. If left alone Midorima would sulk in a corner until his parents came and even then he was harder to deal with the next day. Kuroko looked down at Aomine’s scowling face and smiled. He pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead. Aomine scrunched up his nose but didn’t resist.

“Aomine.”

“Tetsuu…”

“Can you do me a special favour please?”

Aomine’s eyes brightened up immediately.  
“What? What? I can do it. I can do anything.”

Kuroko chuckled, “can you go to Kiyoshi for me Aomine, he should be outside and…”

Aomine nodded, eyes wide and eager.

“Can you tell him to bring out the second tray of sandwiches for you guys.”

“Okay!” The blue headed boy grinned, all trace of anger wiped clear off his face. He fidgeted in Kuroko’s arms, eager to get to Kiyoshi now. The moment Kuroko put the boy down; he went sprinting off towards the open double doors. It always amazed Kuroko how fast Aomine actually was, although it made it…rather difficult to catch him for nap times, lunch times…every time. Kuroko moved over to the playhouse Midorima had holed himself up in. The boy had managed to burrow under the mass of cushions so all Kuroko could see of him was a tuft of green hair poking out from the pile. Kuroko smiled down at the pile. He raised his voice so everyone inside the room could hear.

“Boys, I can’t seem to find Midorima anywhere. I think he’s disappeared into thin air!”

A chorus of gasps could be heard from the three boys in the room.

“We have to find him!” Kagami shouted, having recovered from his laughing fit. Kuroko wondered if the boy had either forgotten Midorima was in the playhouse or that he hadn’t seen him there in the first place. Most likely the former knowing Kagami.

Kagami bounded off towards the toy box in search of the elusive Midorima. Kuroko highly doubted the green haired boy would be able to fit in a music box. He smiled at the tinkle of giggling emitting from the pile of cushions behind him. Midorima wouldn’t be sulking anymore. A gentle tug on his pants made him glance down. Akashi looked up at him with wide heterochromatic eyes.

“Akashi?”

“I finished my sandwich.” The boy said.

Kuroko smiled at the boy and petted him on the head. “Good boy, you can do whatever you want for the next half hour before your parents come to pick you up.”

Akashi deflated at the mention of his parents. Time always seemed to fly by when he was at the day-care. When he got home though, everything went slow and Kuroko and his friends weren’t there…

Kuroko realised his mistake too late. How could he forget Akashi got moody when he had to go home. He bent down and hugged the little boy.

“I’m sorry Akashi.”

“Tetsu?” Akashi hugged him back and mumbled something Kuroko couldn’t quite catch.

“Yes?”

“Read me a book.”

“What? Sure, if you want me too.” He pulled Akashi back to look into the boy’s…smug face.

“He’s got you around his little pinkie, Kuroko. You better be careful.” Kiyoshi patted Kuroko on the head making Akashi scowl. The red head tugged Kuroko away from Kiyoshi. Tetsu was his.

Kuroko laughed. “Maybe he does. I don’t mind. Okay, bring me a book Akashi and I’ll read it to you.” The red head was already half way across the room before Kuroko had finished his sentence.

“Read to me too Tetsu!” Aomine crashed into Kuroko’s arms, knocking the wind out of the teacher. Rainbow sprinkles stuck to Kuroko’s face where Aomine had smacked him with his sandwich. Kagami came bounding into the pair next and Kuroko felt sprinkles stab him in the face. These two…

“Bakagami, get off me you fatty!”

“You get off Kuro!”

“Now, now Kagami.” Kiyoshi plucked the bristling red head off Kuroko and Aomine before another fight started. It was safer to get Kagami away from Kuroko then it was to get Aomine away from the boy. The blue haired boy was scary when he was separated from Kuroko. Almost as scary as Akashi…almost. Kagami turned around to glare at him.

“I wanna sit with Kuro. You smell funny.”

“Kuroko, don’t laugh.”

“I wasn’t, Kiyoshi.”

Midorima burst out of his cushion fort, making Kiyoshi, Kagami and Aomine shout in surprise. Kuroko just barely managed to dodge another fairy bread slap to the face.

“I want you to read to me too, Kuroko!”

Kiyoshi grabbed the boy before he could jump off the playhouse and injure himself.

Murasakibara plopped down next to Kuroko munching on _another_ sandwich. How many had he eaten?? Kuroko reminded himself to watch the purpled haired boy every lunchtime now. It wouldn’t be such a problem if Aomine could just sit still for more than thirty seconds. Even when he was sleeping he fidgeted about.

“Tetsu…”

Everyone looked to Akashi who held a book titled "Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland." He didn’t look particularly happy with everyone clinging to Kuroko and was just about to tell everyone to go away when Kuroko tugged on the sleeve of his shirt.

“Come sit here, Akashi and I can start reading to everyone.”

Akashi would have to sit next to Aomine but…it _was_ on Tetsu’s lap. He gave the book over and plopped down onto Kuroko’s lap. He’d let Aomine sit there for now but Akashi was getting the spot next to Tetsu when it was nap time.

Kiyoshi scooted closer so the two boys in his lap could see the book better and Murasakibara leant against Kuroko’s left side next to Aomine.

Kuroko opened up the book to where he’d marked the page and started reading. While he read, he realised that Aomine _could_ actually sit still for more than thirty seco—

Aomine leapt up off of Kuroko. “I’m gonna slay the Jabberwocky!” He exclaimed. 

“No I will!” Kagami jumped up, followed by Midorima.

Akashi gestured for him to continue while Murasakibara cuddled up against the spot Aomine had vacated.

Forty seconds _was_ an improvement...

* * *

 


End file.
